Chuck Vs The Perfect Family
by agentbartowski
Summary: Four years after the Finale, Chuck and Sarah's life is finally what they always dreamed about. The perfect kids, the perfect home, the perfect family... Will their spy life catch up to them or will they be able to live peacefully with three year old Larkin and two year old Jack in their little suburban paradise?
1. Intro

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own Chuck or Sarah :(. I just own their two adorable children.

My name is Josie and this is sort of a prologue. I'm trying to decide if I want to take the story any further. PLEASE leave reviews, they're greatly appreciated! Also, if anyone would be interested in being a Beta please msg me on my tumblr (adampally). I'm not the best with spelling, so a Beta is always appreciated3.

Anyways, here's the intro to my story!

* * *

><p>Chuck stared down at the picture he had drawn four years prior of the family he and Sarah had imagined. The perfect house, the perfect baby... The perfect life. It was hard to imagine that four years had passed since that moment of pure bliss inside of the bullet train. It was weird to think about how different the people on that train were from the people who ended up leaving the train.<p>

It had been a long road since that day on the bullet train. He had gone from being on top of the world to losing everything he loved. All of this caused by the computer that brought him those things that he loved. Pain was inevitable with the job he had chosen... He knew that.. He just never really expected the pain to hit him that hard.

The damage done to Sarah's memories, at the time, were irreversible. No one knew what to do to fix the gaping hole left in her mind. Chuck had promised to figure out a way to bring those moments back to her, to bring back the very things that made her who she was. With Ellie's help, and a vast CIA budget, they were able to make a device called the Bartowski (mostly because Ellie was awful at naming things and Chuck really didn't want to spend time trying to think of something himself). The Bartowski couldn't nessicarily put the memories back all at once, but they helped Sarah's mind open up so that she could slowly remember them herself. It was a long process, but Chuck loved those moments when a mission came back to her. The joy that took over her face was something that he never wanted to fade.

It took a year for her to gain 80% of her memories back. That year was spent re-learning how to love, how to trust. It was spent with family and friends, and with limited spy work. General Beckman would call them every so often with a mission that she knew only her best team could accomplish and they would go back out for "one last mission". Sarah had to relearn what it was like to become a human again, and it was just as difficult for her the second time as it was the first. She knew though, whatever she needed she would have Chuck there to catch her when she fell...

Chuck smiled as he put the picture back in its frame, hanging it back on the wall. They had come a long way in those four years.

* * *

><p>"Daddddddy!"<p>

A small voice came from the upstairs of their home, the dream home that they had carved their names in so many years ago.

"DADDY HELP!"

Another scream. Chuck's instincts went into full fledge spy mode and he jumped from his seat, running up the stairs. What he found was Sarah's tiny carbon copy sitting on the floor with her left foot stuck in her right shoe. He chuckled as he bent down to help the three year old. He blonde curls fell across her face as she tried desperately to pull her foot out of her shoe.

"Woah, Larkin, hold on baby girl. Calm down and I'll help."

He picked up the small girl and sat her on her dresser. She had a frown on her face that matched Sarah's to the T. Their features were so similar that it was almost scary. It was almost like she wasn't even his, but some little super clone of her mother.

"How did this happen?" He smiled, pulling her tiny little foot out of her boot and putting the boot on the correct foot.

"I'm a big girl I wanted to do it myself!" She sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Chuck laughed, grabbing the other boot off of the floor and putting it on the other foot. "You did great, just remember Larkin, if you want to find the left hand you've got a tiny little speck on your left thumb, but not on the right thumb." He held her tiny hand in his own, pointing to a small birthmark on her left thumb.

"It's just so hard, I try and try but lefts and rights get me every time!" Larkin pouted, her bottom lip sticking out more-so than usual. Chuck smiled, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her on the top of her head.

"I know, kid. But you've still got time! You're only three, no one's expecting you to be a shoe-tying champion anytime soon."

He picked her up off of the dresser and spun her around, tossing her before putting her back on the floor. The room filled with the sound of her giggles, a sound that Chuck loved more than anything in the world. He knew that as long as those giggles were coming from her tiny little lips then everything he was doing was right.

"Hey Daddy, when is mommy coming home?"

"She's out with your brother shopping.. But I'm sure she'll be home any minute. Why, what's up?" Chuck sat down on the floor Indian style next to his daughter, pulling her onto his lap.

Larkin sighed, curling up into her Daddy's arms. "I didn't realize babies were so hard to deal with."

Her brother, Jack, was almost two and was proving to be Chuck's mini me. He had dark, messy hair, and could only fall asleep with his Wookie doll and the Starwars theme song playing. Chuck couldn't wait for him to start talking so they could discuss really nerdy things while Larkin and Sarah talked about Karate techniques and gymnastics.

"What do you mean, Larkin?" Chuck laughed softly, rocking her back and forth.

Another sigh from his three year old, "All he does is cry and listen to Starwars music! He needs to learn how to be a big boy, all this crying is giving me a headache!" She put her hand on her head, frowning. Chuck couldn't help but laugh again, "Oh yeah? You sound like your mother."

"Why? Because you cried and listen to Starwars too?" She grinned, poking him in the nose.

"Hey! Anyone ever tell you that you're a big ole meanie?" He started to tickle her. Larkin fell over, her blonde hair falling across her face in ringlets.

"I take it back! This is torture!" Chuck stood up and scooped her up into his arms. "You don't know anything about torture." He laughed, letting her fall backwards to hang upside down in his arms.

"Momma told me that torture is something that drives you crazy and makes you tell your secrets!" She said, matter of factly, her body dangling from Chuck's tight grasp.

He thought about it for a second before nodding. "Your mommy is right."

"I usually am." Sarah came in the door, a little bundle of curly dark hair bundled up in her arms.

Larkin put her hands down towards the floor and Chuck gently let her go, watching as his little super human toddler fell into a handstand and landed on her feet. "Mommy! You're here!"

She ran over to Sarah, who's quick reflexes hadn't faded. She caught her daughter with her son still sitting on her other hip. "Hey kid, what kind of torture was going on in here?!"

"Tickling torture!" Larkin wrapped her arms around Sarah's neck as Jack reached out for Chuck, who grabbed him up.

"Oh no! That's the worst kind! Don't tell him any of our secrets!" Sarah said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Larkin sighed, rolling her eyes. "Everyone talks, babe." She grinned as her parents both busted out laughing. Chuck raised his eyebrow, "Where on earth did you hear that?!"

"Uncle Casey!"


	2. One

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chuck or the Characters from the TV show. I only own their adorable children and any future baddies that may or may not pop up.**

Okay! Here's the first official chapter! Hopefully you all like it, please leave a review if you're feeling it. You'll become the best ever.  
>I apologize for any spelling issues. I'm literally the worst speller in the universe. Thank you Based God for spell check, amirite?<p>

Anywho, This is Chuck Vs. The Perfect Family!

* * *

><p>John Casey was one of the top assassins in the World. He had killed over a thousand people, and was insanely proud of those kills.. He could withstand various forms of torture, and had more knowledge of firearms than any single man should.<p>

He was a very serious assassin. Very serious.

...So what was it about a three year old little girl that had him sitting on the floor in a pink dress, sipping tea with his pinky out?

"Misses Twinkle, would you like another scone?" Larkin was busy on the other side of her very pink room, cooking some plastic scones in her miniature toy oven. She pulled the scones carefully out of the oven, looking over at Casey with an innocent smile.

He grunted, "I suppose another scone would be nice, thank you for thinking about me." Casey didn't know how he got to this point in his life. One minute he was in the Rainforest of South America taking out some terrorist before they had the chance to take him out first, and the next he was allowing a kid that wasn't even his to paint his nails. He didn't know what it was about the Bartowski gene in general, but it definitely made him soft.

"Here you go, Madam." The curly headed Sarah clone put another plastic scone on Casey's plate. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead before sitting down in her seat opposite of him.

"I think you might be too big for your chair." She giggled, pretending to take a bite of her own plastic scone. Casey grunted again, looking at himself in the mirror across the room from him. He was in a pink princess dress that didn't actually go over his biceps, sitting in a chair that was a few inches from the ground, and had on a pair of clip on earrings.

"You don't say. You're a regular little Einstein, aren't you Bartowski."

"I don't know what that means" She shrugged her shoulders without even looking up at him.

It was funny how much she reminded Casey of Sarah. You could tell that inside of her head, she was thinking so much more than she was actually saying. He knew that as long as he was alive, he would do anything to protect Larkin, just like he would Sarah. "Einstein is a man. He's very smart, like you. Or.. Was, I guess." Casey pretended to take another sip of his fake tea, making sure that his pinky was out. Larkin scrunched her face, looking up at Casey. "Was? Why isn't he smart anymore?"

"Well, he's dead." Casey deadpanned, forgetting that he was dealing with a three year old. "Um. Not here anymore, I mean." Larkin sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know what dead means, like Bryce."

Bryce Larkin. Casey was responsible for killing the guy the first time, but he wouldn't ever tell little Larkin that. Bryce had always been a pain in his ass, but he knew that he meant a lot to both Sarah and Chuck.

"Right. Bryce." "He died in a car accident." She frowned, "That's sad"

Car accident was probably better than telling her that he was murdered by a rogue NSA agent searching for the the thing that was still in her own father's head. She was smart, but she was still only three... It probably was good that she never knew the actual story. "Yeah. How did you become so smart?" She shrugged her shoulders again, her attention put back on her tea and scones. "I was born that way."

"You've got some smart genes." Larkin looked up at Casey, confusion flooding her eyes. "I'm not wearing jeans.. I'm wearing jammies." She face-palmed dramatically, "Duh Uncle Casey.."

"Oh, silly me." He laughed quietly. "Yeah, silly you."

She stood up, picking up all of the plastic baked goods so that she could take them back to the oven. "I'm ready to be done now." Larkin walked back over to the table and picked up the rest of the things, putting them away neatly. She always made it a point to clean up after herself. Her Aunt Beckman had taught her that she should never start one activity without putting away the remnants of the first. It was important to her to keep her room clean, just incase she had company over. "I'm not finished with my scone!" Casey said as Larkin ripped it out of his hand and tossed it into the food basket with the rest of the toys.

"Yes you are." She grabbed the plastic forks off of the table and started to toss them one by one into the basket. Casey watched with amazement as the little girl hit her mark every time. "You are definitely your mother's child." He stood up, pulling the dress off of his body.

"Everyone says that!" She put the lid on the basket before walking to her closet to put on her slippers and holding her arms up to signal that she wanted to be lifted. Casey complied, picking her up and walking down the stairs to the actual kitchen where the rest of the family were. It was a special occasion. Ellie and Awesome's life had found them back in Burbank, and they had just bought the house down the street, so Chuck and the rest of the gang had decided to organize a dinner to welcome them back home.

~~  
>Sarah, Alex, and Mary had been in the kitchen all day cooking up a storm to get ready for the arrival of the Woodcomb's. The smell of Italian food fell across the room and blanketed the rest of the house.<p>

While the women cooked, Chuck and Morgan spent their time in the livingroom playing with Jack and also Morgan's daughter, Arabella. The set up of their home was perfect, with a big open bar area that connected the livingroom to the kitchen. It made it so that they could all spend time together without Chuck and Morgan messing up dinner with their terrible cooking.

When Casey came downstairs, Larkin on his hip, he smiled at the family infront of him. As unusual as their story was, they had found eachother. They had each saved one another in different ways. Whether it be physically or mentally, he knew that without them he wouldn't have very much in his life... Or anything really.

"Mommy!" Larkin called out to Sarah, getting the attention of the rest of the room. Sarah smiled at the sight infront of her. She couldn't believe that two stone cold spies like herself and Casey could become the people that they were in that moment. Sure, she could still kill if she had to.. But the beautiful thing about it was that she didn't have to. She was free of that life.

"Hey Princess, what brings you two down here? I thought you were playing Tea Party." She dusted off the flower from her hands onto her apron before walking over to the pair of them.

"Uncle Casey and I got tired of playing tea party." Larkin said. putting her tiny little hand ontop of Casey's head. "Oh yeah? Well, you're always welcome to help cook. You know your cousin, Clara, is going to be here in a few hours. Isn't that exciting? It's been a while since you've seen her." Sarah reached out for her daughter, carefully taking her out of Casey's arms.

The trade off between her and Casey made her laugh to herself. It reminded her of this one time in Russia when they were having to transfer live explosives from one room to the other without setting them off. The two of them made eye contact for a split second and Sarah knew that he was reliving the same thing.

"Nice clip on earrings, Casey. Maybe you're the princess here instead of Larkin." Sarah smirked, kissing her daughter on the head. Her hand protectively wrapped around the tiny body in her arms out of habit. She would always have an extra bit of caution with everything in the world.. She had seen too much, too many people who wanted to watch the world go up in flames.. It would make anyone cautious.

Casey grunted, pulling the clip ons off and handing them to the small girl. "Yeah well, I had to wear them or I wasn't invited to the tea party, Walker."

"You make a lovely girl." Sarah quipped, eliciting another grunt from her partner.

"But he can't sit in my chairs like a lady!" The small girl said, "he just kept falling out!" She started giggling, as did the rest of the room.

"Honestly, I can't catch a break from you Bartowski's can I? I swear, I'm expecting baby Jack to walk over and take a crack at me any moment now."

Larkin shrugged her shoulders at the grown man, her arms wrapping around Sarah's neck. "Don't worry. Jack doesn't talk yet. All he says is 'Wookie' and 'Organ'.." She sighed, her face nuzzling into her moms body. "I talked better than that when I was born I think."

It was pretty true. Larkin had started talking before she was even a year old. It was partially due to the fact that Sarah had made it a point to work with her every day on different vocabulary skills. She had even started trying to teach her other languages. Larkin Bartowski was more than likely the only three year old on the block who could count to twenty in five different languages, and Sarah loved it. She had always been a competitive person, and she found that having a genius as a child brought out her competitive nature even more. She loved being the mother on the block that all of the mothers secretly wanted to be, and for a thrill seeker like Sarah, it was perfect. Jack, on the other hand, hadn't taken to Sarah's vocabulary teaching. She had tried and tried, but all he wanted to do was chew on the cards. It was frustrating, but she just figured eventually he'd let her know what he was thinking.

"He'll talk when he's ready, kid. Maybe he just doesn't have anything to say yet." Casey patted her on the head before walking into the livingroom with the men and Arabella.

"Well. I wish he'd hurry up." She said softly to her mother.

Honestly, Sarah did too.

* * *

><p>"Dude, just think about it. If we just homeschool them then they'll have no choice but to fall in love with each other and get married!" Morgan picked up his little girl and walked over to Chuck, who was sitting on the couch with his son, Jack.<p>

"We can't do that to them. They need socialization, Morgan. They can't grow up to be each other's only friends! That's insane!" Chuck stood Jack up on his legs, letting him fall backwards over and over. The giggles filled the living room. Morgan sat down next to Chuck and sat Arabella in his lap.

"But dude. They don't need other friends! We were each other's only friends and we turned out great!" A laugh escaped Chuck's lips, his head turning to look at his best friend.

"Dude. I had other friends!"

"Who?!"

"Bryce! And Jill! They were my friends."

"No dude. Jill was your girlfriend and Bryce was the spy that stole her away, AND tried to steal Sarah. I still can't believe the two of you named your daughter after him! Her name should've been Morgan." Morgan bounced Arabella on his knee as he made funny faces at her, allowing her to laugh just as loud as Jack.

"I told you, Organ, Bryce saved my life. He only did those things in college to keep me out of the CIA." Chuck knew that he owed everything in his life to Bryce Larkin. Without him sending Chuck the intersect in 2007 he wouldn't have anything in the room. Sure, his father would probably still be alive.. but he'd also still be in hiding. His mother would still be stuck with evil Volkoff, Sarah and Casey would still be the government's top trained killers... Everyone's lives in that exact moment were due to Bryce Larkin. Everyone's happiness, including Morgan's, was because of Bryce and the Intersect.

"Think about it Morgan.. Without the Intersect Casey would've never come into our lives and in turn you would've never met Alex... I wouldn't of met Sarah.. We wouldn't have Arabella, Jack, or Larkin... We'd probably still be working in the Buymore right now awaiting the moment for some girl to just talk to us.

Morgan frowned, thinking about it for a second, "Dude I guess you're right." His voice turned high pitched and he spoke to Arabella in full on baby-voice, "I guess we should thank Bryce Larkin then, huh Bella."

Arabella smiled at her father and reached out to grab his beard, "Ow honey, stop that. That hurts daddy, OW! Arabella Acacia Grimes, don't pull on daddy's beard that hurts!" Both Jack and Arabella started to laugh as Morgan tried to pry her tiny little baby hand out of his beard. "Why are you so strong! You're a baby!" It took him a few minutes of trying to maneuver her tiny little fingers out of his beard. It was painful, but he finally got his face free from her grasp, then looked at Chuck.

"Do you ever think maybe we made a mistake naming them both after Dad? Maybe that's why they're so mean." He was kidding about them being mean, because babies were hardly mean... Just destructive.

"It's so weird that you call Casey, Dad."

"Well, isn't that what he is? I'm married to his daughter.. That makes him my dad. In the same sense that Big Mike is also my dad..." Morgan shrugged, picking up his daughter in the air and tossing her lightly.

"Hey, dumb and dumber.. did you just say my name?" Casey walked into the livingroom and grabbed both babies off of Chuck and Morgan's laps, before walking over to the EZ Lounger and sitting down.

"We were talking about how Jack and Arabella's middle names are Casey and Acacia. Then Morgan called you dad and things got weird." Chuck pulled out his iphone and snapped a picture of Colonel John Casey holding two small babies, his pink nailpolish still blatantly visible.

Casey grunted, bouncing both babies on his lap. "I think it's sweet."

From the other side of the room, Morgan slapped Chuck on the arm playfully. "See! I told you he likes it when I call him dad."

"No, I don't." Casey deadpanned, not looking up from the babies on his lap. "I meant that I think it's sweet that both of these two adorable babies are named after me. Even if it means that I'm a grandpa..." his voice turned into baby-voice, "isn't that right Arabella. I'm your grandpa." He kissed her on the forehead, then looked up at Chuck, who was still taking pictures.

"If those go on facebook I will tear you limb from limb in your sleep. Don't think I've forgotten how to do that just because I haven't been on a mission since Arabella was born." It was amazing that Casey could say threats with a baby-voice going on. Chuck couldn't decide if it made him more scary or not. Chuck quickly put his phone in his pocket, "I believe you."

"Good."

It definitely made him more scary.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and the food was in the oven, the salad was tossed, and the place mats were set. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking about everything from past missions to hilarious things their kids did. It was nice being together without the immediate fear that someone in the room could die any second. Sarah hoped that she would never get used to that feeling. It was an incredible feeling to be loved... to have a story to tell someone at the end of the night. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost it all because of the thing that brought them together in the first place.<p>

"... So then Volkoff grabbed him up by the throat and literally tossed him out of a 100 story office building." Mary was holding a sleeping Jack in her arms as she told her story. She was glad that Larkin either didn't pay attention to their stories, or just didn't really care. Eventually the girl would have to find out about the lives her family led, but not until she could comprehend it.

"He threw a man out of a skyscraper all because he didn't separate his M&M's into their appropriate colors?!" Alex took a bite of the finger sandwiches she had set out on the table for the family to snack on. She would never be able to understand the stories that she was told. She knew that the people in the room with her had seen a lot of crazy things, but it was hard to believe.

"Honey, if you had of met Alexi Volkoff.. you'd understand." Morgan wrapped his arm around his wife, allowing her to snuggle into his body. Alex sighed, nuzzling her head into the crook of his arm. "He sounds insane."

"Well, he was insane. But it turns out that it wasn't really him! Something about the intersect and erasing his brain or something.. I never really get the story right." Morgan ran his fingers through his wife's hair, waiting for someone to explain it deeper.

Mary shifted little Jack to the other side of her arm carefully so that she wouldn't wake him. "Basically he took on a new identity and his old one disappeared for a while.. But he and his daughter are off somewhere living peacefully now. His old identity, his true identity, has come back. He wont be throwing anyone out of skyscrapers anytime soon." She smiled, her thumb rubbing up and down her grandson's soft skin.

Alex shook her head, "That's crazy that you all had to deal with people like that for your job.. How do you just stop doing it?"

"It's hard," Sarah sighed as she thought about how her life had been dedicated to the CIA for so long. "But when I look at Larkin and Jack, and this home that Chuck and I have built together.. I know that the sacrifices that we've made in quitting the spy life was worth it. I couldn't imagine being myself without them, you know? The person I was before all of this wasn't someone that I'd ever want to go back to being. I was so closed off and cold. Take action and ask questions later. Not the greatest role model for a child."

Chuck smiled his crooked smile at his wife, kissing her softly as he pulled her tighter into his body. "The spy life was incredible. But it was dangerous.. I never really knew when I'd be coming home, or if I'd make it back at all. We wanted a chance to raise our kids without the fear of a masked assassin stealing into our home in the middle of the night and hurting them. It's safer for all of us now that we've quit."

Sarah squeezed his hand tightly, looking into the eyes of the man she had given her whole soul to. "You think we'll ever go back?"

"Never say never."

"Well, I know one thing's for sure" Casey piped up from the other side of the room. Arabella was sleeping quietly in his arms, "I miss it. My trigger finger literally itches when I don't get to shoot my guns. Gertrude tells me all the time that I can come out on missions with her, but I think about that time you were taken, Alex, and I can't imagine that happening ever again."

"I think I can handle myself, if you ever want to go back. I mean.. Especially now that everyone else is out of the spy game, I think we're safe." Alex looked at her father, a man that she really hadn't known for that long, but meant the world to her.

Casey grunted in their direction, "I'll keep that in mind, Kid."

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm bored and no one is paying attention to me! When is Clara getting here!" A tiny voice came from the other side of the room. Larkin had become tired of listening to the grownups talk in somber tones and had decided that it was about time they started paying attention to her. Her tiny hands were on her hips, and she stood tall, looking directly at the adults.

The adults in the room started to laugh, looking at mini Sarah Walker staring back at them. "I'm serious! Why are you laughing I am BORED." She frowned, walking over to her parents and climbing in their laps. "Nana, can't you call Aunt Ellie and tell her to bring my Clara here now?" Larkin pouted towards Mary, who was running her hands through the soft curls on Jack's head.

"Their cab should be here in thirty minutes, princess. Can't you wait thirty minutes?"

Larkin was impatient. She was ready to go upstairs to her bedroom to play with her cousin, who was two years older and was able to teach her so many cool things. "Fine, but I'm not going to be very happy about it." She crossed her arms over her chest and nuzzled between Chuck and Sarah, who were looking at each other with knowing grins. They had created the world's cutest monster, and they loved it.

"Hey, Larkin. Why don't you show everyone some of your gymnastic moves." Sarah had enrolled her daughter into gymnastic classes when she was a year old. It had started as just a way to get her motor skills working harder and had turned into something that Larkin had become really good at. She could already do pullups on the bar and had mastered a cartwheel, something that was very rare for such a young little girl.

"Okay! But I don't have my bar it's upstairs!" She had gotten so good at pull ups that Chuck had went out and bought her a kip bar for her bedroom so that she could practice them whenever she wanted.

"It's okay, Muscles, just show us your other stuff" Morgan said from the other side of the couch. Larkin quickly complied and stood up, walking to the middle of the livingroom. She did a few cartwheels, a forward roll, and held her handstand for 10 seconds.

While all of this was going on, Casey's phone buzzed in his pocket. He shifted his weight, pulling it out to see that there was a text message from an

encrypted number flashing on his phone.  
>"Casey. It's Beckman," The message read, "I wouldn't usually ask you this... But I need your help. All of you. Go to Chuck and Sarah's room ASAP and let me know when you do... It's a matter of national security. Your country needs you again. Please. Only the three of you can do this."<p>

The room erupted in applause as Larkin finished her tumbling. Casey looked up from his phone just in time to make eye contact with Sarah, who could sense something was up. "Sarah, Can I talk to you for a second? Upstairs?"

He handed Arabella to Morgan, kissing her on the top of her head, and then walked off. Sarah quickly stood, following him. Once they turned the corner, he stopped walking and turned to her.

"We have a problem.."


End file.
